User talk:Dr Mango
Hi Doc! Thought that opening up the User and Discussion pages might be a good way to simplify communication here on the Wiki. If you don't want this, please let me know (at my own Discussion page) and I'll delete these pages for you. Many thanks for all your help! Cheers, Steve W 03:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) thanks! Hi Doc, Many thanks for all your help on the Wiki, especially inspirational work on the Artist pages and the latest tracklistings for 19 September 1988 and 14 October 1982. So much to do and sometimes feel like we can only chip away at these things. Hope we can get a big expansion of the Artist pages going at some point, maybe next year. Not sure if you've seen my efforts to create a Wiki version of Phil's mighty database, PMDB 98(test), currently a bit lost in Excel spreadsheet form in the Files section of the newsgroup home page. Think this should be a good addition, with loads of extra info, but it's so big it takes time to load and I might have to have it on two pages. All kinds of potential uses, but I'm looking forward to getting a good list of Teenage Kicks plays up, combining his info with ours, for starters. On a similar vein, have got a version of Rocker's spreadsheet up that can be accessed via the 400 Box page. Hope this will be useful for everyone. It should work so Rocker can just update it as he goes along. That's the theory anyway. Anyway, aiming to get Phil's thing all sorted soon, at least before going away on holiday for a couple of weeks from a week on Monday. Got to go Christmas shopping right now, though. Cheers, Steve W 05:10, 6 December 2008 (UTC) foreign names Hi Doc, Thanks for your message and the new tracklisting. Yeah, those foreign names/songs can be a real headache. I sometimes think he stuck them in on purpose just so he could enjoy mispronouncing them. Was doing one of Bill's latest set of 400 Box shows yesterday and Peel suddenly goes into a foreign-language jag, which went something like German-French-Swedish-Swedish again. I was OK until the last one, then had to admit defeat. I'm always hopeless at the African ones as well. Alas, not too many Japanese ones, which I'd probably be able to work out no problem. All great listening, though! Cheers, Steve Hi Doc Thanks for your message re the Dec 2001(?) special. On holiday in India for a few more days(back home Jan 1), so out of the loop a bit. If there's nothing on the show right now, please feel more than free to give it a shot. Belated merry Christmas and a happy new year! Cheers, Steve W ukrainian Hi Doc, Many thanks for the 1987 listing with the first Ukrainian session. Not sure if I have the show somewhere myself (definitely have the Ukrainian sessions CD). Maybe you could re-up it somewhere and share it with the newsgroup? Happy new year! Steve W 03:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc Thanks for the message. Right now listening to the 10 Jan 1979 show -- sounds great! --Residents currently being played in honour of William's third birthday!). Also trying to polish off some working (at 1am). Will sort out the assorted pages a bit later when I've finished up. Cheers, Steve W 16:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) kev's tapes Hi Doc, Yeah, a category for Kev's tapes sounds like a good idea to me. I'll get right on it. Thanks also for sorting out Jimmy's latest tapes and all the work on the artist pages. Actually, the categories are a bit of a shambles at the moment and I need to sort them out. Hoping the changes to the sidebar menu will make navigation relatively easy to be going on with. Cheers, Steve W 16:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc, Wow, amazing work on Kev's tapes, along with other assorted shows and artist pages. You're putting us all to shame. Went back and listened to the one where JP played Wham. Even before he did it, he seemed to be trying to shift the blame onto Kid Jensen, Cheers, Steve W 19:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) 1981-3 Hi Doc, Many thanks for sorting all these out. Looking forward to end of current work rush and getting back to do a few more tracklistings myself. Following your suggestion, I've deleted the 01 June 1981 page. Don't think I have the 29 July 1982 show -- if you can re-up it at some point. Cheers, Steve W 01:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc, Thanks for your message. Yeah, good idea. Maybe the original person who made the recording or ripped the tape is around and can redo it or let some else have a go. Cheers, Steve great minds... Hi Doc, Many thanks for 07 April 1980. By chance I was just listening to the same show last night. Have added a couple of small details to your listing. I taped the Clash live tracks at the time (from this show or one of the repeats). Pretty terrible film but fantastic performances by the band. Cheers, Steve 400 box shows Hi Doc, No worries about the last April one of Bill's. Just do whatever you feel like having a crack at. Seems like Steve (SIG) has already started on 24 March 1980, but there's still a few problematic bits if you want to have a look at them. Remaining 400 Box ones are a bit tricky as the files leap from show to show (at least the first couple did), as they are done tape by tape ( think). If you want to have a go and can try and sort these out by show as much as possible, that would be great. I put the full tape listings on the appropriate tape page (T-..) as well so someone can try and stitch the shows together at some point (Bill?). But just do anything that takes your fancy. All very much appreciated. I don't think we're in any danger of running out of shows to do any time soon. Cheers, Steve W 15:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) 09 October 1999 Thanks for the additions to my track listing, Doc, and for the nickname shout-out!! Brilliant concert recording, by the way. so.it.goes.2512 14:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) peel acres page Hi Doc, Good plan. That would be brilliant. Doesn't fall into the standard new tracklisting, artist templates for one-step guides for new pages, which you can get via the User Guide on the left menu, so just go to the Main Page, type Peel Acres in the box for "Other Pages" and just take it from there. Set it up as you think best and we can take it from there. We could set up a Peel Acres category as well so we can label show pages too. Let's do that after we sort out a reference page. Cheers, Steve torrent 8 The file names on this one are such a mess, it's really great to get them sorted out a bit, especially with all the show details. As always, many thanks indeed, Doc! Very much appreciated! Cheers, Steve W 19:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) 02 Jan 80 Hi Doc, Many thanks for this one. It's a great show. I tracked down some further details on the original sources. Could also be another case where it would be good to get Bill to do some sort of ultimate version when he has time. I'll contact him. Also struck me for about the millionth time that I need to get our own page up on the Record Box. Will sort it out this weekend for sure. (Peelenium is another high on the list.) Cheers, Steve W 05:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) torrent 8, 1980 Hi Doc, Thanks for trying to sort all this out. It's a real public service. I think I had a go once, but gave up in confusion pretty quickly. Cheers, Steve W 18:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) torrent 8 continued Appreciate the continuing work on the famous torrent, Doc. I saw Steve has been having a go at 1987 ones as well. I've been trying to keep up with "On This Day" shows -- only 10 months to go... Hoping to start hitting a patch with a few more already done shows a some point. Cheers, Steve W 18:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) PS Great to hear another Joseph Chataika track, on the 02 October 1989 show. I've only ever heard a couple before (I think one is on one of your comps from last year). Just fantastic. turning Japanese? Hi Doc, Just to say many thanks for all your continuing work in these parts, particularly correcting my efforts at the 1998 show with the Boards Of Canada session. Bit horrified to see that I spelt realise as "realize". It must be living in these strange foreign parts for too long where everyone writes in American English (if it's any kind of English). That's my excuse anyway... Cheers, Steve W 19:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) No worries at all. Please edit away at my stuff whenever anything strikes you as wrong. I'll check with you if I don't understand where the mistake was. Think one of the good things about the Wiki is being able to check each other's stuff as we go along. Steve W 02:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) 05 August 1994 Many thanks for this page. Don't know what happened, but I completely missed the message about this and the other show. Hope this oversight hasn't been too discouraging to User:Syrtis. Cheers, Steve W 18:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) 1987? Hi Doc, Many thanks for the 29 September 1987 listing. Not sure if this was one of the shows from Jon's apparently defunct site. Have done a mini-restoration thing on The Peel Tapes page. Wondering if the one you did was part of the 1987 epic in four parts (on the Rewound page). Might be good to get these done at some point anyway, as don't think they were available elsewhere. Checked the link on Part 1 and that one at least still seems to be up. Cheers, Steve W 03:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc, Thanks for your message. I guess it's not a big deal really. On the 1987 front, think it would be good at some point to do Jon's four-part epic, as we don't have them either, but it's a bit of an awesome task to contemplate. Maybe a first step would be to get stub pages up with the links before they die (and similar for any other ones of Jon's we don't have date pages for yet). Cheers, Steve W 05:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc, Thanks for your message and the new page. Yeah, I've got the 16 and 17 June 1987 shows as well, the same lengths as you say. Can't remember where they came from either! On the 1987 front, have if you check the Wiki page for Jon's site, I've restored the basic links and seems like the downloads are still working (some at least). Thus, his four-part 1987 epic could still be available, if you fancy a go at any time. On another point, in case you start wondering, I'm likely to be away from the Wiki/list a lot for a few weeks from today as I'm having some friends staying and probably won't have a chance to do much. Should be back to normal sometime next month. Cheers, Steve W 04:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Brambles Hi Doc Yes, it's true, I did rename that page, since there was another Peel show on that date and wanted to avoid confusion, but unfortunately I neglected to rename the others, as you noticed (my bad). I'll do that as soon as, and set up a new page for 09 June 1993 itself. I'll also make a new category for the Brambles shows. Thanks very much for bringing this to my attention! so.it.goes.2512 01:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) sounds good to me Hi Doc, Just to answer your latest to the list, would be really appreciated if you could do a page for Ken's most recent 1990 one. I've been really tied up with work stuff the last few days and falling behind with everything. Many thanks for the 1981 today and all your hard work around here. Cheers, Steve W 16:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) PS Wonder if you'd like to check out a thing I was messing around with the other day (http://johnpeelwikiforum.myfreeforum.org/index.php). All thoughts appreciated. Could maybe stick it up with a front page link for a trial next month and see how it goes. My own opinion is the existing forums are kind of messy to use. 09 April 1981 Hi Doc I see that you have submitted a track listing for this, and looking through my files, I realise I don't have it. Any possibility you could upload it? Please? Thanks in advance so.it.goes.2512 03:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, that sounds like a good idea. I'd rather have 128 than not at all! I look forward to it. All the best so.it.goes.2512 23:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) 05 September 1992 Thanks for the valuable notes, Doc! I was so busy with this tape I didn't have time to dig further. Erm....I appreciate how snowed under you are, but is there any news on 09 April 1981? Please??? I hope so! so.it.goes.2512 16:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Fall I'm loving it. Got to suss out what went on in 2003. Cheers, Steve W Thanks for help Doc, Thanks for fleshing out the 400 box shows I ripped - I clearly do not have your patience in identifying those difficult tracks and rewinding to get all the Peel quotes - I just want to get the next tape ripped! Incidentally I am about to take delivery of the last batch of Box 400 shows and also a Nakamichi BX-300 to do the ripping. --Weatherman22 20:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Grinderswitch Hi Doc scrub my previous message (which I've now edited out) I thought the last occurrence was in November as there was certainly a show without a sig, but then on the 28th Dec there was one! Stuart Weatherman22 23:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) There may even have been shows in 1992 containing the sig, as the IAP Phantom 50 contains the start of a show obviously from 1992 with it in. The search continues, a bit like the Little Richard cover version... so.it.goes.2512 17:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) In fact, wasn't the Phantom 50 not broadcast until 1993? Weatherman22 17:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) front page Hi Doc, How's it going? You may have noticed I've been messing around with some possible front page variations. Wondered if you have any suggestions/preferences. Got them listed up here: User blog:Steve W/Front page reshuffle, blogs added Cheers, --Steve W 03:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) front page Hi Doc, Many thanks for your message and feedback on the front page front. It's one of those things that seem to have taken up more time than I initially imagined, as new variations struck me. Also, there's my rubbish and non-existant sense of design and the strangely complicated code used on the front page, which needs a bit of getting used to when you don't really know how the different bits work. Anyway, I'm with you on the white and grey. Just when I sorted that out, though, I realized that if you're not logged in, you get a whole load of extra Google ads thrown in the middle of the page, completely throwing my hard-won clean layout out of kilter. Big drag, and wasted a lot of time trying different things, but think I might have worked out a plan how to work around it. Will try and sort this out in a day or two, but have a big mountain of work to get through first, so better crack on with a bit of that (at 1.15am) before turning in. Cheers, Steve W 16:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) PS Think the blog posts might be good for site notices and stuff, or if people want to get in touch with general questions or whatever, as they'll be on the front page. Shame the message boards don't seem to have really taken off, but think I'll leave them up anyway. YNWA Many thanks for the message, Doc. It was one I was going to do for ages but never seemed to have time (or wasting too much of it on the front page). Yeah, definitely a need for a Liverpool FC page (as well as one for the city), along with assorted other footy-related ones. Kind of offline for the next month or so (in SA for the WC!), but will see what can be done when I get back. Or please feel free to crack on with anything that seems good. Cheers, --Steve W 14:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Doc, re your suggestion, I have started work on a football page, but, lacking knowledge (and time), I thought I'd ask you if you fancied having a go at it. Any contributions welcome! so.it.goes.2512 17:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much for your additions to the Football page, Doc! Just what...errr...the doctor ordered. Check, please. so.it.goes.2512 17:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) 400 box, footy Hi Doc, Good to see you around these parts. Some very interesting additions on the artist plays pages by you lately. Hope this is coming ahead of some new 400 Box shows. Exciting prospect. Seems like late 70s, early 80s really hits a spot on the mailing list. Just wanted to let you know I'm starting to get into gear this weekend to expand out the Football page a bit. Beginning with the LFC matches mentioned in shows, which I fairly much have listed up from a search of this site (there's a few!), although still working through the links. Also famous stuff like him starting the show with the sound of seagulls getting mown down by a machine gun after Brighton knocked us out of the cup - twice, in consecutive years. Also thinking to have a few more football-related sections and links, with maybe separate pages in the end for Liverpool (plus I guess a separate one for the city too, to avoid confusion) and assorted others. Got a whole bunch of stuff in mind really. Steve in Korea is good with me blasting away on this one, but just wanted to let you know I'm getting started as I know you worked on the current page and we talked about sorting something out on the footy front before the summer. Please feel free to let me know what you think as I go on. Steve W 05:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi again Doc, Many thanks for your reply. Really looking forward to hearing them. Dribs and drabs cool on the upping front as well if you get a chance to make a start, but please take it in your own time. Cheers, Steve ps Meant to say many thanks too for the John Peel Around The World tribute, which seemed to have some pretty intriguing stuff on it, no least a section of Where It's At (no relation to Beck) from early 1976. Not exactly my kind of music, but kind of interesting to hear what he was up to and thinking immediately pre-punk (rather than looking back on the era). Cheers, Steve W 13:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) stuff Hi Doc, Hope my efforts to expand out the footy page(s) seem OK. Thanks for adding more match mentions already. More stuff in mind to do (eg, Liverpool club and city pages, Kenny D page, etc), but don't seem to be finding the time to get them off the ground just yet. Looking forward to your impending 400 Box shares. On another note, have an alternative for the front page pic and rather than just stick it up, wanted to check it seems OK with other people. Please check out Test new front page white and grey. Cheers, Steve W 05:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 08 January 1980 Hi Dr. M - I have about an hour of 08 January 1980 its not too bad a recording, but with some loud FM noise and signal dropout. I thought I would do the track list whilst I listened to the show and tried to work out which show it was, no dates on my tapes! Luckily some tracks are listed in Kens book. Happy to share this here, if that's good with you. h Jan 1979 tape Sorry Doc I got Tapes 20 to 30, and the ones between 387 and 398 that I couldn't rip before. As you may have seen, I had to reshell Tape 025 as the tape was broken near the start. My new deck is more able to maintain a constant speed so hopefully I will be able to rip the mouldy Mari Wilson tapes that my previous deck couldn't but I am ready to reshell if necessary. Best contact Rocker and see what happened to that tape - he's been so busy of late that it may well have been overlooked. There are still quite a few treasures awaiting to be shared from the 400 Box, judging by 400 Box (tapes) Stuart Weatherman22 16:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Yes, I see what you mean regarding OMD's Dancing. Actually I entered the LP after maybe a 4-hr search when I only discovered one version on the LP , one on Old Grey Whistle Test, and the Peel session was to take place 11 days later than the show date. Today I listened again to the track, comparing the CD version of the LP to the radio show version, and you are absolutely right, to me that sounds like a live version. I will try to check out compilations etc, by the way I haven't recently checked the Peel sessions version. I will remove the LP from the list, or better you do it so as not to affect your comment. Sorry, my fault. Regards, Boris Rangelov 19:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the tape cuts off exactly at the end of the track. As more than a month had past since the LP's release, Peel had probably played everything he planned and then comes something different. Boris Rangelov 19:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) re:dancing Hi, Sorry for the late reply. What you mean is quite possible but that experimental era I think is not featured on any release, there is a 1978 EP of unreleased material but not this track. Boris Rangelov 17:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Gone Hi Doc, Thanks for letting me know. OK, it's gone now. Cheers, Steve W 18:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) unknown track Hi Dr.Mango...wild card this....................looking to identify a track John played just once 1980 02:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC)..........possible title Mum and Dad......................bit like Neon/don't eat bricks..............with some awesome twisted sax solo approximate lyrics: I don't get on with my mum I don't get on with my dad They get me up in the morning But I keep them awake at night Cheers Mel 00:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ....and also another unidentified track...........kind of harmonica /skiffle/washboard type thing.....approximate lyric/hookline: don't gimme no diamond rings give me love ,then I'll get stoned give me love ,then I'll get stoned .........not much to go off sorry........................great tune though ...played also just the once by John Cheers Mel :) 20:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hi doc Many thanks indeed for the Specials and Delta 5 pages, as well as the fleshed out July 1980 tracklisting - I added the 1980 gig mention to the Gigography page for that year. I guess one thing that arises on the Specials front is whether the renamed (old named) Special AKA after the departure of the Funboy 3 were actually the same outfit. If so, can sort out redirect pages and plays, etc (eg, 'Free Nelson Mandela' made the F50 in 1983). If not, will add a separate linked page. What do you reckon? Cheers, Steve W 03:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) PS Don't know if you saw that I split the Footy matches mentioned page to have a separate one for the guest reviewers, after digging through Lorcan's pages for more info. There's quite a few dates missing and not exactly sure how long the feature carried on, so please feel free to add any more that you come across. cheers Thanks for your message, Doc. All tweaks and extra info most welcome indeed. Will look to add a Special AKA page when I get a moment. Famous last words. Steve W 04:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) PS Added a very brief band outline on the Specials page. Please free to add more. Hi Doc, The version of OMD's Dancing on Apr 03 1980 show turned out to be the Session version, although it was to take place 11 days later, but this is the fact - 100% identical. Some dates are probably wrong, but this is even a bigger mystery than it was before. I will send you an email with a link. Regards, Boris Rangelov 13:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Special AKA Hi Doc, Having second thoughts on a separate page. Agree that the two bands are very different, but having two pages seems to confuse the issue for pages with early plays of Gangsters (before the Specials name was used). Think it would be simpler just to consolidate everything on one Specials page, with a redirect for Special AKA. But maybe you have a crafty plan? Steve W 17:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) PS Just to say many thanks for the Body Snatchers page as well. Good to have a few of the 2 Tone bands up. So many Artist pages to do. Must get down to work a bit on them at some point. Specials page Hi Doc, Have had a quick go at incorporating the Special AKA plays, etc into the Specials page, and added a forwarding page for Special AKA. Hope it seems clear enough. Cheers, Steve W 06:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Galashiels Hi Doc, Many thanks indeed for this one. Definitely the kind of thing we need more of, I reckon. Cheers, Steve Top Gear 1 October 1967 Hi Dr Mango - I would dearly like to obtain a CD (or better) quality copy of this show and wondered whether you might be able to help? If you would be happy to discuss this my email address is neonknight1967@googlemail.com as it might be simplest to speak about it further offline. Neonknight 07:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) 9 June 1980 http://peel.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Hangthedj&action=edit&section=16 Hi Dr M, show 9 June 1980 is ready to share, but I can't seem to connect to peel.mooo to upload it... hmmm Hangthedj 16:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Doc, Many thanks for your message. Yes indeed, this would be a most excellent page to have. Will try and get something started in the next few days. At least I know what the last one was. Not exactly sure when the whole thing kicks off, though. Cheers, Steve W 18:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) The Search Hi Doc, You may have seen I've followed your suggestion and started up a Little Richard Cover Search page. Hope it seems OK. Just got the ones noted on the wiki, so please add any more you come across. Have added it to the John Peel Show menu at the top of the page for easy access. Cheers, Steve W 18:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) 1992-04-04 upload pending? Hi Doc, Just checking... is 1992-04-04 still truly 'upload pending'? Thanks, Ray b 16:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Mo-Dettes Hi Doc, Good to see you back here. Many thanks for the Mo-Dettes page. I remember really liking White Mice at the time. Cheers, Steve W 04:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Steve, I put together a bunch of info on certain bands some time ago, around the time that I ripped and uploaded my second batch of 400 box tapes I think. I fully intended to add add it to the wiki... but I never got around to it. So I thought it was about time that I did. The Skids will be next. --Dr Mango 14:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Doc, I think you were the first person to really get the artist pages going in the early days of the 400 Box, which was really great. Always wish we had more. Have all kinds of schemes for getting a big load up quickly, but always fail to carry these out (such as concentrating on artists with just one session or one Festive Fifty entry) - but have so far failed to act on these. Been trying to get a few magor ones out of the way, but there always seem more... One on the Skids would be great! Think there's stuff in the Scottish Sessions programme (but haven't checked). Cheers, Steve W 15:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I did some work on Stiff Little Fingers too, as they were Peel favourites from this era. I'll get that finished. I was pleased to see the Cinerama page go up, incidentally. I'd been thinking of doing it myself for a while, since David Gedge and his bands were always a favourite of the show. --Dr Mango 20:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Doc, Thanks for your message. Yeah, SLF would be great too. Certainly were big favourites. Cheers, Steve W 03:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC)